The Adventures of Jamie and Morty
by Adara-Senpai
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if morty had a friend? This is the story of the adventures of Jamie and Morty from dimension C-042. Join them In a story mixed with mellow slice of life content and awesome adventures where Jamie joins Rick, Morty and the rest of the Smith family! Story told by arcs 1-4, 5-6 and 7 onwards
1. Chapter 1: Morty's New Friend

**Jamie and Morty**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Morty's First Friend**

It was a new day at the school and as every normal uneventful day, it was math class. Morty got to go to school today since Rick was passed out drunk in the garage. But suddenly something new happened: principal vagina knocked on the door and whispered something to Mr Goldenfold. This made morty lift his head from his hand.

"Alright folks looks like we have a new student today! Now mind your manners and be nice miss Jamie… Pescuts?" A girl entered the classroom quietly. She had curly long black hair, a grey t shirt with a poisoned apple, some military styled pants and a pair of brown boots. She looked shyly at the class and said nothing. Morty was looking at her interested. It was quite rare for a new student to be rolling in in the middle of the school year. Much more in his shitty school. "Aw geez. I'm kinda glad grandpa Rick didn't take me on an adventure today! She seems cool! Maybe we could even be friends!" He smiled to himself "… ohhh who am I kidding. I rarely come to school anymore anyways. Besides, she seems too cool to want to be friends with me. Aw geez." Morty signed and put his hand back on his head, looking down.

"Why don't you take that empty seat besides Morty for now and we can get started in today's lesson?" said Mr Goldenfold. He leaned close to the girl. "Don't associate yourself with that kid in the yellow t shirt. He's a bit of a weirdo. I'll accommodate you to a better seat next week ok?" The new student gave him a forced smile but had a concerned expression when she was walking towards her new seat. "AWW GEEZ I C-CAN'T BELIVE SHE'S GONNA SIT NEXT TO ME! Play it cool Morty! Play it cool…!" The new girl says hello to Morty but as soon as she does, he lets out a high pitch scream that makes everyone look at him. The new girl named Jamie was also surprised by the scream. "Are you okay dude?" She asks Morty. In return, Morty just laughs nervously. "Ah…. Your shirt! It uh…. Looks scary. So I got…scared…" Morty then puts his math book in front of him and sweats nervously while he hides from everyone. "Weirdo. Anyways class. Let's start reading about division…." While Mr Goldenfold talked, Jamie looked at Morty with curiosity for a second but later decided to pay attention in class 

It's lunchtime now and Jamie is looking for a place to eat. She saw Morty playing with his food in deep thought about something. He seemed quite sad too. This created some empathy in Jamie and she decided to approach him. Jamie didn't know why, but something about him drew her curiosity. When she sad down Morty didn't seem to have noticed her so she gave him a little tap on top of his head. Morty looked up with a tired expression but quickly got startled by seeing the new kid. "Y-you're the new kid! W-w-why are you sitting here?" Morty asked confused. The girl replied. "I don't know. you kinda seemed all lonely sitting by yourself so I thought I'd be nice if I set next to you. My name is Jamie by the way." She said as she showed a hand to Morty. "Your name is Morty right?"  
Morty looked and felt absolutely perplexed by this. No one ever wanted to approach him in school. Anyone who ever did ended up having a bad impression of him; thinking he was either too stupid or weird. Morty never made a friend before much less a FEMALE friend! "Oh geez. Does she really want to be friends with me?" Morty thought to himself. "D-don't you think I'm weird?" He asked. Jamie lowered her hand "Well, you might be a little weird but who says that's a bad thing? I like people that are different from the ordinary." She gave Morty a friendly smile. Morty hesitated. "This could be your chance to actually make a friend for the first time. Don't screw this up!" He thought to himself. But just before he could shake the girl's hand Brandon from the football team came close to their table with his team. "Hey! It's the new student! How you doing cutie?" He said with a confident smirk, ignoring Morty "Wadda say you come and hang out with us? We'll give you a tour of the entire school if ya like. Don't be hanging around with losers like this dork over here." He said as he pushed Morty to the ground and sit where he was; laughing This greatly annoyed Jamie. But she was not the type to solve problems with aggression. She had experienced similar things before and did what she always has. "I pity you. Pushing people around to physically be above them. But you'll be up there all alone by pushing everyone else down. I suppose it makes you feel better though, standing by yourself. On your own, where no one can here you cry about how weak you really feel inside." Brad looked at her perplexed. Trying to hide his disconfort. "I don't know what you just said new kid but I have a feeling you were insulting me." He said with an annoyed face. "Looks like another loser joined our school. You're lucky you're a girl or else I would punch you right now." He stood up and closed his fist at her. "Come on guys lets go." He looks at Morty and Jamie with threatening eyes and walks away.

"What a gentleman he is." Says Jamie sarcastically as she helps Morty get up. "H-how? W-w-why did you do that? You could've become one of the popular kids! A-and the way you shook him off…how did you learn to do that?" Jamie smiled at him. "My dad's a writer. He said there is nothing more powerful than words. Bullies usually get annoyed when you show them you can see right through them. Or…. They beat you up. But I doupt he'd do anything serious since there's one of the teachers giving watch in the cafeteria." She pointed at one of the teachers who was on his phone." Even if he did I wouldn't have let him since id make sure you yell or something."

Morty looked at her with a mixture of awe, and confusion. Nobody has ever been this nice to him before. It made him happy. "Gee… thank you. S-Sorry I'm not really used to girls talking to me… or anyone for that matter." He thinks for a moment and raises his hand towards her. It's really nice to meet you. My name is Morty by the way. Morty Smith." Jamie chuckles "I know. I'm Jamie Pescuts" She says as shaking Morty's hand. "Likewise."


	2. Chapter 2: Jamie's Introduction

**Chapter 2**

 **Jamie's Introducting to the Smith family**

It's been a month since Jamie and Morty became friends. In that span of time they got to know each other a bit. They liked many of the same things and the things that were different were usually introduced to Morty by Jamie such as metal and anime. He didn't love everything introduced my Jamie but was certainly willing to check them out and all the new experiences made him happy because he saw how much Jamie beamed when she talked about all her favorite things. It made him happy to be able to spend time with someone _normal_ for once. But once he came back from school things were always the same with his family having drama and Rick dragging him to adventures.

"How come you miss class so often morty? "asked Jamie while they were eating lunch. "You always seem to pass your classes somehow too. Even though when I asked you if you knew the answer to question one of today's math quiz you had no idea what the questions even was." She stared at Morty with great intensity as morty tried not to look her in the eyes. Morty didn't have the courage to tell her that his grandfather rick brainwashed all of Morty's teachers to give him straight A's. In fact, he didn't have the courage to tell her that Rick was a evil scientist or anything related to him for that matter. "Oh well… you know Jamie… I just couldn't remember that specific question you know? It was a really hard quiz and I kinda just…. Forget about it after I'm done hehe." Morty answered sheepishly. But still Jamie wasn't convinced. She eyed him suspiciously. "I guess I can't blame you too much. Square root is pretty hard…" Morty saw this chance and seazed it. "Y-Yeah the square root! Exacly! Painful stuff. School isn't for everyone ya know? you just study to pass your tests and forget! The system man…" When he replied, Jamie gave him an evil smirk. She had caught her fish. "We aren't learning about the square root yet Morty. Mr Goldenfold didn't even mention it yet." Her reply made Morty's face grow pale, while James had a deadpan expression, staring at him. "Come on now Morty. Is there something you are hiding from me? You can trust me can't you? Besides I'm really curious!" James said excitedly.

Aw geez Jamie it's not that I don't just you. It's more like… I just wanted to be normal with you ya know?" Jamie gave a puzzled expression. This made Morty sigh deeply in defeat. "Alright. I'll tell you. But can you promise me you won't hate me or be weirded out?"

"Of course I won't Morty. Why would I be?"

"This is a little hard to talk about but I'll do my best. Well.." He breathed in. My grandpa Rick is a genius scientist. I'm sort of his assistant and cloaking device. He needs me to go with him on his adventures so that's why I miss school a lot. My parents don't know this but Rick brainwashed Mr Goldenfold and the rest of the teachers to always give me A's on my tests." Jamie started giving Morty a concerned look. "OH but don't worry!" He said startled. "I actually do my best to do homework and stuff! Honest! It's just that there's a lot to cover ya know? And Rick says school is for idiots. He helps me with projects and stuff too so… ugh what am I kidding. You probably think I'm lying huh." He looked down, defeated. Jamie still had a concern look on her face for a bit. But she smiled at him when he looked up. "I believe you Morty." This made Morty look more cheerful. "R-really? You do? Wow Jamie… thank you! That means a lot! I was scared you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore! "She giggled." If you're concerned with that Morty, maybe you can invite me over to you house after school today! It is Friday after all. We can watch a movie or something. And if you need help with your homework you can just ask me." She smiled at him reashuringly. Morty was filled with delight. "Sure Jamie! I-I'd love to have you over! Why don't you stay for dinner aswell?" Jamie then said brightly. "I'd love to."

After school that day, Morty, James and Summer got out of the bus and entered home. Rick was passed out on the couch while Beth and Jerry seemed to be arguing about something. "Leave him alone Jerry he probably had a tiring day out there on a adventure or something." Said Beth angrily. "Oh there you are taking his side again! Acting like I never do any hard work myself! I'm also tired Beth! You selfish accusatory bitch! And I want MY naptime sofa for MYSELF!"

Summer then cut off their yelling. "Oh for crying out loud guys can you PLEASE act like normal parents for once and STOP YELLING AT EACHOTHER? Morty brought a friend over don't ruin this for him!" Summer then looked at Jamie and said "Sorry my parents are a bunch of doofeses Jamie. Just ignore them if you want." Jerry looked down embarrassed while Beth said in a apologetic voice. "I'm sorry kids we didn't mean.. wait… did you say Morty had a friends? "She looked at Jamie; trying to hide her surprise. "Well… Hi there! It's so nice to meet you… Jamie was it?

"Yes ma'am. Jamie Pescuts. It's really nice to meet you too!" She extended a hand to Beth and she shook it. Jerry came close and decided to join the conversation. "Wow… Morty's friend huh? And a girl too!" He said awkwardly. "But I thought you liked that Jessica girl Morty." Beth facepalmed, Morty blushed and together with Summer yelled "DAD!"; Summer added "Stop embarrassing him!" Jamie just scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Come on James. Let's watch 'Alien Destroyers II' before my dad says anything else completely stupid." He then proceeded to walk up the stairs. Soon followed my Summer and James that stuttered in her breath" uh-okay."

Beth crossed her arms and looked at Jerry angrily. "Oh what did I do now?" he asked. "This is the first time Morty has invited someone to come over and you can't even think of a decent thing to say? Pray that the girl won't be scared off by your stupid remarks. I'm going to go and make those kids a snack because I for one and happy Morty found someone his age to hang around with and I don't want to ruin this for him." She then walked away to do as she said.

"Ugh will you two shut up already. Hard to get any sleep around here." Mumbled Rick as he slowly got up from the sofa. "Not that I really care but what the hell are you all yapping about to disturb my sleep anyways?"

"Morty seems to have made a friend at school. Beth seems… happy about it to say the least." Said Jerry. Rick was taking a gulp of XXX from his flask when he spit it out dramatically when he heard the sentence. "What the hell are you talking about JERRY. Morty's a complete loser in the popularity scale. How on earth did he make a friend?!"  
"I don't know RICK, why don't you ask him yourself? Now, if you'll excuse me I want to nap. I had a long day and since I can't sleep on my own sofa, at least I have my bed" And with that he went up the stairs. Rick, on the other hand, had a not so happy expression on his face.

That afternoon Morty and Jamie were having a pleasant time viewing a movie, eating the snacks provided by Beth and playing video games. Around twilight, an unnerving surprised happened: Rick went up to Morty's bedroom. And introduced himself to Jamie. This made Morty tense.

So Jamie. You're Morty's new classmate huh? It's really nice to meet you. Morty, (he said slowly and eyed morty viciously) never mentioned you before. But it's very nice to meet you." He extended a hand to Jamie were she shook reluctantly. You can feel that she was tense aswell. "Yes mister Sanchez, It's nice to meet you too." She said as she shakes Rick's hand; which he holds a couple of seconds longer than usual. He invited Jamie to stay for dinner as a favor Beth asked of him. Jamie agree but Rick was being a little too suspicious so Morty asked him for a moment in private."Alright Rick I know you're up to something now what is it?"

"What? Can't I be a loving grandfather Morty? I'm a little hurt you would assume anything bad about me. Now if you'll excuse me I have some WORK. TO DO IN THE GARAGE!" He said with a higher tone and went off. "What was that all about Morty? Are you okay man?" Jamie asked. "Yeah Jay you don't need to worry about anything. Now… unpause so I can kick your ass by destroying your ship!" Jamie looked a bit concerned but hid it as fast as she could "In your dreams dude."

…

It was 7 pm now. And Beth made some delicious juicy ribs with smashed potatoes and a salad for dinner. Which everyone was enjoying satisfyingly. "So Jamie, What brings you here to our town? What do your parents do?"  
"Well Ms…"

"Please. Call me Beth."  
Jamie chuckled. "Well Miss Beth. My mom works as a sales company. And she got a promotion to work in this town. My dad is a stay at home mystery novelist."

"I see! Well I'm sure you will like it here. It's a very nice place to live! Has your father published any books?"

"Thank your ma'am. And…" She hesitated a bit. "He has but none of them sold very well unfortunately." She frowned looking down. Rick was carefully listening into the conversation. "Geez a salesman and a novelist huh? M-must have *burp* been a match made in heaven. What a completely normal family you have. I bet you have a pretty average high school girl environment." This made Jamie feel even more noticeably uncomfortable. Morty noticed this and immediately stood up." Rick. Can I talk to you in the garage? In private please?" His tone of voice was aggressive. "Oh sure morty. I'm always willing to talk to my favorite grandson!"

When they were in the garage, Morty was infuriating. "W-what the hell are you yapping on about Rick? You've been making Jamie unconfortable ever since you went up on my room! This is the first friend I've ever had! Stop screwing this up for me you selfish old man! Act normal! It's bad enough trying to pretend everything's fine in my life in school it's much harder for my first and only friend… what the hell are you doing Rick?"

"I'm locking all form of soundwaves from the garage Morty. So that little rat can't hear our conversation." He said as he put a small device on the door of the garage. "Listen Morty I-I hate to break your little fantasy, But that kid is clearly not a ordinary person. She's definetly a secret agent from the galactic federation. I mean mystery novels? What kind of l*burp*oser writes those? This isn't 1900 England Morty."  
"What? What are you talking about Rick?" Asked Morty bewildered. "No offense Morty but there isn't a chance in a million years ANYONE would want to be friends with you. You're pathetic. You're a loser Morty. It doesn't take a genious to notice that. So the only other logical explanation is that a spy was commissioned to be your friend in order to observe me and track me and my friends down to put them in jail. But I saw right into that kid's charade. I mean for fucks sake M*burp*orty her fucking last name is a god damn anagram for "Suspect!"  
"But… she can't be a spy! W-when I told her about you… she didn't treat me any different! If she was a spy don't you think she would think im crazy you know? to disguise herself more? I mean that's what I would do! If I was a spy you know? "Said Morty triumphantly. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU RATTED ME OUT? HOW MUCH THIS YOU TELL HER MORTY!? I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!? Rick yelled as he grabbed Morty's shirt. "She questioned me about why I was missing class! I told her you hypnotized the teacher into giving me A's that's all I told her I swear! "He said with a brittle voice. Rick let him go.

"Smart Morty. If you had the guts to reveal any of my secrets to a girl I would've killed you. And as to answer your question that's exactly what they would think you would do Morty! So they took the opposite approach! She believe you easily because she already knew I would be capable of that! Now here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna keep going this this stupid little friend charade until I find enough information on her and get rid of her ya got it. Now let's all go back to dinner. My ribs are getting cold. Nobody likes to eat cold ribs Morty." And with that he took the device from the door and went past it. Morty couldn't belive it. Was Jamie really just a spy? Not a real friend?


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles Caused by Migarium

**Chapter 3**

 **Troubles Caused by Migarium**

The following week, Morty barely talked to Jamie at all and she noticed that something odd was up. But morty kept to himself and avoided her as much as he could. He was extremely upset about what Rick had told him and for good reason. " _Is it really true? Is Jamie just a part of the galactic federation and only pretended to like me. Aw geez… maybe Rick is right. I mean.. Why would anyone want to be friends with me. I should have known better"_ Morty thought to himself. Tears starting to form in his eyes.He felt a light touch in his shoulder. It was Jamie!

"Morty you´ve been avoiding m… wait, are you crying? What's wrong?" She asked him worryingly. Morty pushed her away and quickly got a hold of himself. "It´s nothing. Leave me alone!" He said as he ran away. What could possibly be going on Jamie thought to herself. She stood in the corridor contemplating nothing for awhile. Thinking to herself. "Hey. whatchu doing standing in the middle of the corridor?" Ask Summer casually. "Jamie blinked and looked at her. "Morty´s mad at me. I don't know what´s wrong. I don't remember doing anything in particular to upset him…" said Jamie in a sigh. Looking down. "That's odd. I can't think of any reason Morty would be upset with you. When did he start acting this way?" Summer asked. "It was right after i had dinner at your guy's house last week." Jamie rubbed her chin thinking deeply. "He was kind of off after he called his grandfather for a talk. "Hearing those words Summer squints her eyes. "Grandpa |Rick eh?

That afternoon, Summer and Jamie got out of the bus together "Summer please don´t talk to your grandpa about this! I really dont think its a good idea…" Summer ignored her and walked inside the garage. "What the hell did you tell Morty , grandpa Rick? Jamie told me that He´s been acting distant towards her ever since last week! You better…"

"Summer i hate to be rude but can you s*burp*hut up? I´m trying to focus h… oh! So you brought Morty´s little _friend_ here didn't ya? "Said Rick as he hid his helmet behind his back. "Nothing to see here that is of particular interest missy you can go back where you came from."

"Grandpa Rick! That is so rude! She came here out of Morty´s concern she doesn't care about your stupid science stuff." Said Summer angrily. "Welp. i tried" Said Rick as he suddenly pointed a ray gun towards Jamie. "GRANDPA RICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?|" She screamed. Jamie was shocked and scared as well. "I told you to s*burp*hut up and go away Summer. I gave you a chance. But now I´m gonna have to take care of you and this little spy here." As he said this, he shot Jamie in the leg. She fainted instantly. "Oh my god grandpa Rick why!?" Cried Summer.

"For fucks sake Summer can you calm your fucking tits? She´s alive. For now. I shot her with a tranquilising gun. She´ll wake up in a couple of hours. And so will you. Forgetting this ever happened." As he said this he quickly shot Summer in her thigh before she had the chance to say anything. He took out his flash and took a sip of it.

…

A few hours later in the afternoon, Morty goes into the garage. Wondering what Rick is doing. "Ah good Morty pass me that flubernuber over there. I'm almost done Morty. My Migarium is almost complete Morty. Do you even know what that is? I-It´s a element that can only be found in planet colactrus Morty! It's Ille*burp*gal all across the galaxy to fabricate it in all across the land cause it opens wormholes that gives you access to visit INFINITE galaxies Morty! Who knows what kind of adventures we will be able to go through!... are you even listening to me Morty? Your depre*burp*sing face is starting to bum me out."  
"Aww geez. Sorry Rick. It's just that Jamie´s been in my head all day you know? I really miss hanging out with her. W-what if you're wrong Rick? What if she is just a normal person?" Rick gave Morty a long, tired sigh. "Come here Morty. Let me S-show you what I mean.". Rick then opens up the hidden hatch that leads into his extended lab. Inside the lab they walk forward as Rick shows Morty a giant orange tank filled with a mysterious liquid that appears to be dissolving a solid glowing substance. "That's the Migarium Morty. It's been dissolving for the last six months and dropping in liquid slowly here." He points to a tube where small drops of a beautiful tone of orange dropping into a container made of a material Morty couldn't identify. As they walk deeper inside the chamber, Rick explains to Morty what happened earlier that afternoon "W-what?! Y-y-you shot a tranquilizer into Jamie!? You´re gone way too far Rick!"  
"Yeah and i´m gonna get a really nice reward from the federation too. Nobody messes with me Morty! Nobody can beat me! And relax i told you she's fine. I just need to find her real identity and… wait a second. WHERE IS SHE?!" As the got to the spot where they were Jamie was suppose to be handcuffed to a table. "Are you looking for me, old man?" Says Jamie confidently, tapping a crowbar with her hand. She was standing right besides the orange tank.  
"What do you think your d… no. no you little bitch DON´T YOU DARE!" But it was too late. Jamie had already smashed the tank into pieces and taken the drops of Miganium that have been accumulating with her as she started to make a run for it.

"NOOOO!" yelled Rick. "She's getting away! Catch her Morty!"

" W-w-HOW?!"  
"AGH FORGET IT" yelled Rick as he pointed his portal gun on Jamie´s feet and made her go to a dimension in a tropical area. She hit her bottom hard on the floor. "Ugh my butt…" she said as she slowly got up. But she didn't have much time to observe her surroundings and think about how she got there because from the portal emerged Rick and Morty.

"Rick wait! You don't know if she works for the galactic federacy yet!"  
"I don't care Morty that rat has my Migarium! She´s conspiring against me" He said as he ran. Jamie quickly swifted away every branch that came in her way and eventually ended up in the edge of a cliff. She was cornered. She grabbed the container of Migarium tightly and raied it up in the air as Rick and Morty catched up. "If you take a single step i will fucking throw whatever this crap is into the ocean!"

Rick froze in place as he heard this.

"Alright kid. Don´t do anything stupid…"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID?! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AND FUCKING HANDCUFFED ME TO A TABLE! Lucky for me i always carry a shim with me just in case anything happens. When Morty told me you where some sort of crazy scientist i thought it was some sort of code for family abuse but HE WASN'T KIDDING! So he meant it as like, both figuratively and literally! YOU´RE INSANE! And where the fuck am i?!" Jamie said breathing quile heavily from running and stress.

"W-wait what?" said Morty confused. You didn't believe me at first?  
"I'm sorry Morty" Said Jamie in a sad tone. "It was such a crazy story you know? Like something out of a sci fi cartoon. But you said it so sincerely i thought it was some sort of code for something. You can blame my dad for raising me this way."  
"Rick. I don't think Jamie is a spy after all" Said Morty confidently.  
"A Spy? What the hell are you talking about M…" But just before Jamie had a chance to finish her sentence, a small creature with gigantic wings and hands with claws flew by and snatched the Migarioum from Jamie´s hand. Before Rick and morty could turn around they were hit in the head with rocks by a few of these creatures and passed out. A bigger, uglier one of these creatures flew around Rick and Morty; letting out a yellow gas from his mouth. This gas smelled foul.  
"Praise be our lord and savior Cucktus! The thief of our precious migarium has returned and was successfully apprehended. The ogarculus festival can proceed as planned!" All the little creatures started to cheer. Jamie stood there confused. The… the what now? What is going on? What are you?" The little creatures look at her menacingly. "Be at ease my brothers and sisters. This lower life form has brought us back our beloved and extremely rare resource. And in melted form too! We will spare her!" Then he said towards Jamie. "This vile thief stole our planet's most precious resource. But we got it back thanks to you. I am the king of the truffleflies. The most elegant and intelligent lifeform on the planet! (even though they had nothing of elegance) What is your name, hero?"  
"Uhhhh…. It's Jamie...sir?" Said Jamie Hesitantly."  
"Ja i meh. You critters have very strange sounding names. Anyways, We would like to invite you to the greatest event of the century! Our Goberculus Festival! As a thank you for bringing this thief to us! What do you say?"  
"Well… okay i guess?" Jamie was too scared to ask the truffleflies for a way to get home. He thought that maybe befriending them was the best option to eventually gain their trust. She understood that she wasn't on earth anymore and deeply wished that it was all just a bad dream. But it all seemed so real…"  
"She has accepted to be part of the ceremony!" The little truffleflies cheered. They started to walk back into the forest as they all hummed a merry tune. Jamie was terrified. She wanted to go home as soon as possible. She saw a herd of the creatures lifting up Rick and Morty´s bodies. Jamie thought it would be safe to ask a few questions to the king. After all, she was going to take part in an event that she knew nothing about.  
"My...King?" Asked Jamie timidly.  
"Yes inferior life form?"  
Jamie chuckled nervously. _Cocky piece of shit_ She thought. "I was wondering, What exactly is this event that will be taking place tonight.

"You creatures don't have a Goberculus festival? What a sad species must you be. Where are you even from anyways?" Jamie didn´t know whether she should tell the truth or not. Since she will eventually have to ask for their help to get back home, she decided to tell the truth." Earth. My king."  
"E ahrth? You all really have strange sounding names. Anyways, The ogarculus festival my sad, strange little friend is one that happens every Century. It is a festival where we all come together, Brace our God Cucktus and Become one with the universe in heavenly peace by unleashing the chemicals inside the Migarium into the air and inhaling pure peace and heavenly perfection in the world."  
" _So they basically get high on the best shit in the universe."_ Thought jamie to herself. "And… what will you do with the thief along with the companion he brought with him?"  
"Oh we'll eat them!" Said the King matter of factly.  
This situation did not look good for Jamie and company.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ogarculus Festival

**Chapter 4 The Ogarculus Festival**

It was late afternoon when Jamie and the rest of the truffleflies arrived at what seemed to be their home. There was a gigantic gate made of solid organic materials in front of them.

"We use it to keep predators out," said the king. "They don't open since we can fly. But no worries, our flies will carry you over to the other side." and that they did. The other side was beautiful. Filled with flowers of all colors and sizes and homes that were also made of organic materials. There was a river at the far end of the camp of a purple color. The residents' flyed around without a care in the world.

" _Shit. How the fuck are we gonna get out of here if we can't go through the fence?"_ Jamie thought to herself. Meanwhile, the truffleflies were tying Rick and Morty to stakes under a bunch of wood.

Jamie swallowed. "Your highness. Wouldn't you all prefer to eat something else tonight?"

"Nonsense. There is nothing better to eat then the flesh of your enemies. Why? You´re not with them are you? I thought you were on our side. If you are, things will end very badly for you." Said the king as he looked at Jamie with irritated eyes. And so were some other truffleflies nearby.

"What? No! Of course not your highness. They are enemies of the colony!... of course"

The king eyed Jamie suspiciously but later softened his face. "I knew you wouldn't let me down! You will join us as we eat their flesh and drink their blood before the ogarculus ceremony begins to prove your devotion to us!"

"Of course your highness! And to prove my devotion, I offer to assist your civilians in tying and positioning the enemies on the fire pit! All by myself! So they can relax!"

The king thinks for a moment. "That would be very helpful indeed, thank you! But don't pull any funny business. We will be watching," he threatened.

"You can count on me your highness." said Jamie nervously. She then walked up to where the civilians slowly put Rick and Morty on the floor as to not waken them and Jamie went and started to lift Morty up.

…

It took Jamie about 15 minutes just you be able to get Morty into a steady position as she was finishing to tie him up.

"Morty...Morty!" Jamie tried to whisper loudly so he would wake up.

"Mmm… Jessica…."

Jamie rolled her eyes and pinched him with force. "Wake up Morty!"

"OWWWW! Jamie?"

The truffleflies looked into their direction suspiciously. Jamie reacted quickly and slapped him.

"Silence you traitor! Don´t say a word or you will be t-o-r-t-u-r-e-d!" she said blinking heavily towards him so he would take the hint and shut up. The truffleflies made a weird noise flapping their long trunk like mouths and looked away

"Shut up Morty" Jamie whispered

"Jamie… What´s going on. Where are we?" Morty also whispered.

"I don't know! While I was running away from your grandpa all I remember is falling and ending up in… whatever this place is. I´m scared Morty! These weird ass flies brought us into their territory or whatever and they plan on eating you and your grandpa before their weird festival or whatever."

"E-at us? Jamie we have to get out of here! Wait… Why are you tying me? Was Rick right about you being with the galactic federation?"

"You still doubt me Morty? Do you really think that if I was I'd be talking to you right now? Or be just as confused and worried as you? I thought we were pals…" said Jamie on a sad tone

"Y-you're right Jamie. I´m sorry. I should have never let Rick get inside my head. I promise you I´ll never doubt you again," he said determined.

Jamie looked at him in the eyes and gave a deep sigh. "Alright Morty. I believe you. So how do we get out of here?"

"You have to use my grandpa´s portal gun. It's the only way!"

On the floor, Rick mumbled and farted at the sound of his portal gun.

Jamie made a disgusted look. "Portal gun?"

"Yes. it's on his lap pocket. You´ll have to wake him up so he can get us out of here"

"But if i wake him up he's not gonna trust me! And besides, I don't think I can wake him up in time to get him to open a portal and take us out of here fast enough. The flies might follow us too."

"Aww geez you´re right! What are we gonna do?"

"Think Morty think! You know your grandpa better than anyone! You´re our only hope!"

"Is everything alright creature-from-far-lands?" Asked a trufflefly that was coming closer.

"His notes! Rick has a notebook on his lab coat! Take the lab coat and put it on!" Jamie nodded "Thanks Morty. And sorry in advance. I´ll find a way to get us out of here I promise!"

"Sorry for w...OW!" Morty yelled as jamie punched him in the stomach.

"This vile enemy was trying to get me to set him free! But don't worry, I am immune to such methods!" She said confidently.

The trufflefly raised one of his bushy eyebrows but was convinced by the yell of pain coming from the enemy. "Alright suit yourself. If you need help let us know."

"Well… I'm a little cold. So I was wondering if I could wear the enemy´s… wearable flesh! To gloat to everyone that I was the one that stopped them and take pride in being the colony´s hero!"

"That's a good idea! I will let our king know!" And so went the trufflefly.

"It should be in his left… no right pocket," whispered Morty. The lab coat was heavy with it´s pockets filled with stuff. It also reeked of some indescribable alcohol.

"I'll look later. For now i have to get your grandpa up in his own stake or I´ll seem suspicious. Oh and Morty?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go on a diet. Do you know how hard it was to lift your fat ass off the ground and tie you up? It was exhausting!" She smirked at him tauntingly.

"I will o-once you do the same haha!" They both chuckled quietly.

…

Jamie was finally able to rest. She asked the king where did the truffleflies usually go to do their "business" and she went to an area where there weren't any around. It smelled similar to rotten fruit but at least Jamie was alone. She looked into her pockets and found Rick´s notes. They were quite complex and long so it took her a good amount of time to find the information she needed. "Truffleflies… truffleflies… here it is, finally! Let's see here… what's this?"

There was a small device glued to one of the pieces of paper. It was labelled "grogger alarm for trufflefly emergency. "What could this be? Meanwhile a trufflefly was coming in Jamie´s direction.

"It seems like you are done with your excretions. The king was looking for you. The ceremony will begin momentarily."

"Uh… right. Of course. I´ll follow you." She quickly hid the small device in her chest for safe keeping.

When she arrived, all of the truffleflies were gathered at the center of their base. There was a gigantic egg in the center and in front of it some sort of contraption. It had a square glass window encrusted with shiny rocks and inside it was the liquid migarium; ready to be turned into a gas and launched into the air. Neirby where Rick and Morty talking to each other. Rick looked at Jamie darkly. It seems that he still didn't trust her until she did something that said otherwise. She looked at Morty searching for guidance, and he looked back at her, faintly grave. She nodded to ensure him that she had a plan. He nodded back.

"My royal subjects! Another century has passed and it is finally time to enjoy our long awaited ogarculus festival! In a few minutes our God, the great and might cucktus, will break out of his shell and we will flip the switch to expel the migarium in the air and experience true bliss!" The little truffleflies cheered. "But before so, our new ally for E-ahrth will set fire to the treacherous villain that stole our precious material that took a decade to collect and we will dine on their flesh!"

They cheered again and started chanting "burn them" in unison.

The king approached Jamie and handed her a small, but of big enough size, torch. "Go on my friend. Burn this wretched creature and its small pet and become one of us."

Rick was amused for a split second. "Hehe. pet. Hear that M-orty?" Morty just rolls his eyes.

Jamie walked closer to the firepit. She stared at the torch and then at Rick and Morty. She started to think, sarcastically, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Experiencing the greatest high of existence, living in the middle of a jungle in a unknown planet with a bunch of flies. It could be adventurous! Besides, all that crooked old geezer has done to Jamie so far was suspect her and ruined her friendship with Morty. She stared at Rick darkly. He returned the same expression.

"J-jamie?" said Morty, worry in his face and voice. "What´cha waiting for?"

"Do it! DO IT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Yelled Rick. This was the moment of truth.

"Shut up old man you don't fucking tell me what to do!"

"Jamie NO!"

But before Jamie could take action the ground started to shake. A few feet from there the egg, where the God Cucktus was residing started to break. A few awe´s came from the civilians. Inside the egg a gigantic, slimy, fat and ugly fly with three eyes came out of the egg. It screeched and the crowd cheered.

"Yeah no fuck this shit." Jamie threw the torch into the purple lake and took the small device from her chest while everyone was distracted by Cucktus´s screeching. "TAKE THIS YOU UGLY LITTLE BASTARDS!" She said as she flipped the switch from the small device triumphantly.

A very loud "WAAAAAAAAH! UAHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAHHHH" started to come out of the device. It was louder than the screeches of Cucktus so Jamie dropped it on the ground and covered her ears.

"Jeeesus Christ what the hell is that?"

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! AFTER HER!"

Meanwhile, Rick cut the ropes with a laser and let himself and Morty free. He launched a laser from his robot arm and started attacking the swarm of truffleflies. Both Jamie and Morty grabbed big pieces of wood and hit the enemies nearest them.

"What the fucking hell is that thing? It´s just making a loud obnoxious noise! How the fuck are we gonna escape?" Jamie asked Rick annoyedly.

"How about you shut up and wait you obnoxious brat?" replied Rick sternly.

A second after he said this another ground quake started to happen. A bunch of hairy frog looking creatures with humanish bodies swarmed the hideout and started attacking, and eating the truffleflies. Chocolate brown goo started to splatter everywhere as their blood stained the flowers and homes. They screeched in pain.

The Cucktus, was not at all happy with this. He sat down a giant button that activated the contraption for the release of the migarium in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY MIGARIUM!" screamed Rick but it was too late. He furiously opened a compartment on his wrist and inflated two masks. "Put this own Morty. It´ll avoid you smelling the gas."

Morty and Rick quickly put them on but Jamie was exposed to the gas. She felt…. Amazing. Peaceful. Enlightened. Aroused. It was the ultimate pleasure. She moaned loudly and dropped to the ground. "Oh… OOOHHH my God~ Oh fuck yeah~ Oh christ." She drooled contently.

"Oh no Rick! Jamie smelled the gas! She's acting really weird!"

But Rick didn't listen of care. He went to attack the gigantic Cucktus to try and get at least a bit of Migarium back. He grabbed a small grenade and stuck it to the skin of the creature and ran back. There was a huge explosion and brown goo splattered everywhere. He quicky broke the glass window in the machine but it was all gone. Not a single drop of migarium left. He yelled. Cursing the sky.

Behind him came Morty Holding Jamie on his back. She Was drooling on His Shirt. And Wet in many different places. "Rick please we have to get out of here!"

"UGH FINE!"

He took his jacket away from Jamie, grabbed his portal gun and opened one to home. And home they were at last. Back in the garage. It took a few moments for Jamie to stop feeling the effects of the migarium gas.

Her face went from a dreamy to doleful to pained. She started to sob loudly and scream. "NOOOOOO! THE BALANCE! THE LIGHT! THE PEACE! THE BLISS! ITS ALL GOOOOOOOONE! REALITY IS IMPERFECT AND HORRID! I WILL NEVER BE HAPPY AGA…"

She was interrupted as Rick injected a sleeping serum into her body and she fainted.

"What did you do? What happened to her Rick?" Morty asked.

"She experienced the ultimate orgasm in the universe m-morty. Her brain was completely overwhelmed with knowledge and understandings of existence that would be even too much for me to bear. Don´t worry though. I´ll make a serum for your little friend and cut her memory. Her body and mind will completely forget this ever happened"

"Forget?" Morty downcased. Regardless of the dangers they just went through it was kind of fun. After all, it was a Rick and Morty adventure with the addition of Morty´s best friend. His only friend. He wanted Jamie to get better of course but he didn't want her to forget the adventure they just had.

"Do you really have to make her forget all of it Rick? Can´t you just cut out her experience with the weird gas?" Pleaded Morty as they were going down the ladder to the secret lab, taking Jamie with them.

"The little bitch stole my migarium! I'm being generous in letting her live M-Morty! I could have easily just left her on that planet to get killed by the truffleflies!"

"Y-yeah but she also saved our lives!"

"Please. We would've made it out of there fine even if it was just the two of us."

"I can't believe you Rick! This was all really new to Jamie! She could've easily died or let them kill us in our sleep! She was really brave and SAVED US! Don't you think you owe her at least this much? Why can't you just admit you were wrong about her? D-Don't you think you owe her at least this much?"

"God Morty you're such a pain in my ass. Just cause she saved us doesn't mean she´s trustworthy OR that she isn't a member of the galactic federation. I still couldn't find her ID registration…"

"She's Canadian Rick that's why you couldn't! She came here from Canada!"

"...Oh."

"And if you´re SOOOO suspicious of her, why don't you hack the system of the galactic federation, look at it´s employees and see if she's a part of it?"

"Oh come on Morty what a poor waste of my time…"

"DO IT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I´LL NEVER GO ON ANOTHER ADVENTURE WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Ok ok fine geez. You´re getting so rebellious these days. Give me 30 minutes. I'll adjust the chemicals in her brain, delete the part where it blew her mind and find her identity."

"Good." Said Morty as he sit down on a comfortable bench and took out his phone. Ready for Rick if he needed any assistance.

An hour later Jamie woke up from her slumber. She was slightly drowsy and quite hungry. "Ugh. my head… where am i?"

"H-hey Jamie." Said Morty shyly as he got up to greet her.

"Morty. Hey. What happened to me. I had the strangest dream. I was in this planet with these weird flies and you and your grandpa were captured and then we killed them all and… I don't remember the rest. It was super scary… but really fun!"

Morty laughed nervously and looked away, rubbing his arm "Y-yeah. It actually wasn't a dream. It really happened"

"Whua? Damn, guess that explains why it felt so real."

"Yeah and you better get used to it kid cause you owe me big time," said Rick who was nearby as he took a sip of his flask.

"Pardon"

"You ran away with my migarium and caused all this ordeal to happen. So you´re gonna pay me back! You´re gonna become my third assistant after Summer and we´re gonna go through adventures Jamie. Many adventures. A-and you´re gonna pay me back for all that hard work you destroyed! You got that? That's the price you pay for me fixing you up too."

"Fixing me up?" She looked at Morty for an explanation.

"Yeah. you that migarium. It was turned into a gas in the end and it really did a number on your body. So Rick made a remedy for you."

"You're welcome," said Rick.

This was quite a lot to process for Jamie. But she was, strangely happy.

"Does that mean you´re not mad at me anymore Morty"

"Of course I'm not Jamie. I can't stay mad at my best friend." He smiled shyly. And so did Jamie. And with that, began a new era for Rick and Morty. Or should i now say, Rick, Jamie and Morty

"So…. Wanna go for some tacos?"


	5. Chapter 5: Blitz and Chipz Showdown

**Chapter 5**

 **Blitz and Chips Showdown**

It was the weekend and Jamie and Morty were hanging out together in Morty´s room. Morty was sitting down on the carpet leaning forward hunchbacked while Jamie was lying down, belly facing the ground as they watched an anime together. It was something Jamie was getting Morty into. It was Isekai. "Aw geez… that redhead´s so hot. I wanna marry her" said morty admiring one of the characters.

"Ah yes" Jamie replied. You are starting to have a waifu my dude. She is pretty i won't deny that. My personal favorite is he guy in the brown butler suit…"

"Heyoooo!" yelled Rick as he busted through the door. "Who wants to go to `Blits and Chips´ey? I wanna get a high score on Roy!"

"Oh yeah we haven't gone there in awhile. Jamie you should come with us!" said Morty excitedly. Rick frowned upon hearing this.

"What´s Blitz and Chips?" Asked Jamie

"It's the biggest ar*burp*cade in the galaxy," replied Rick arrogantly. And I didnt invite your friend to come along Morty."

Morty frowned. "Why not? It could be really fun! Besides, I´m not going if she isn't!"

Rick was quite annoyed at this.

"Did someone say Blitz and Chips? Can i come with?" Said Summer peaking into Morty´s room where everyone was gathered.

Rick exploded. "Oh suuuure Summer! Do you want to invite your boyfriend to come along with? What am i a taxi service?" says Rick as he tosses his keys to Morty. "Let me know when you teens are ready I´ll be in the garage."

"What´s up grandpa's ass?" asked Summer as she left the room.

Jamie paused the anime and looked at Morty. "I think your grandpa doesn't really want me to go with you guys."

"Don't be silly he's always grumpy like that. Besides, I wanna make this up to you for ignoring you for a week. And Blitz and Chips is fun you´ll like it. The universe isn't just full with monsters and dangers you know. We gonna relax sometimes."

"I suppose you're right." Jamie stands up energetically "Alright lets freakin do this!"

…

After a bumpy ride in space, courtesy of Morty´s driving, the gang arrive in Blitz and Chips.

"Arright let's meet up here at the entrance it about 3 hours. You kids go have fun," said Rick unenthusiastically drinking his xxx and walking away.

Jamie felt bad for him but was also selfishly in awe with how big the arcade was. "How are we gonna get around in this place?" she asked.

"Oh that's easy," remarked Morty chillantly. "We just grab these hovering scooters. It will take us places faster." Morty, Jamie and Summer then grabbed the scooters that went from insanely fast to cautious slow. There where so many options to choose from! Miniature body surfing, mega tire racing, monster transfiguration hunting, but one of the games called the attention of the teens more than any other.

"Your reality game huh?" said Jamie looking as the promotional poster. "That's right little lady!" said an alien running the game. "You put on a helmet and whatever you imagine will become a reality! You can create your own world and your own stories. Your only limits are your own imagination! The helmets are even built in with a dream stabilizer so things don't turn chaotic. And you can be in the same world as your friends!"

"I can create literally anything I want? Like… I can make Bustin Jieber take me on a date?" said Summer starry eyed.

Jamie gauged to Morty at the sound of this lame celebrity. Morty chucked quietly in agreement.

"Uh… I don't know who that is but sure!" said the alien awkwardly. Summer celebrated excitingly.

"You guys have fun together. I´M gonna live my wildest dreams!" said summer as she quickly got into a chamber. There was a screen besides each chamber. "Before we start, we ask each player if they want to make their fantasy public for everyone to see or private…"

"PRIVATE!" screamed Summer. Jamie and Morty stared at her. "Ahem. privately please."

Jamie whispered something into Morty´s ear which made him laugh. Summer gave them a dark look. They quickly shut their mouths and looked away whistling. As Summer got into her personal compartment, so did Jamie and Morty sharing one together. "I forgot to mention that the multi simulation is still under testing. Oh well..." said the alien indifferently "We need testers anyways."

Inside the compartment, Jamie were excitingly discussing what should they visualise for their game. "We should pretend we´re inside that anime we were watching! Be in the guild with the main characters and go on adventures with them!"

"Yeah sure! That will be fun!" said Morty excitingly. They both got into their compartments, put on their helmets and activated them they were in the wizarding world inside the guild of the anime they were watching.

It was a beautiful time filled with simple folk buying and selling food and merchandise. Jamie and Morty found a mirror neirby and took a good look at their new bodies. Morty was a strong and handsome young knight and Jamie looked like a badass archer with very aesthetically beautiful celtic clothing. Up in the distance there was a huge building that seemed to be the guild of the fairy wings guild. Jamie and Morty started walking up towards the building.

"This is so exciting!" Jamie squealed. "We´re gonna fight all sorts of evil villains, eat delicious food and hang out with the coolest people in the guild! First we have to sign up to the guild however…"

"Why sign up? We can just skip to the part were we´re already members! Look!" Morty showed Jamie his upper arm. The symbol of the guild appeared in it. Jamie looked at her hand and she also had a symbol. "Alright cool! So what should we do first?"

Morty pondered for a bit. "Oh I know!" he snapped his fingers and made the sky turn fiery read as a fierce dragon appeared from the clouds and started killing any NPC in sight.

"God Morty what did you do that for? Those poor people…"

"So what Jamie? They´re not real! We can do whatever we want here! Just go with the flow and have fun!"

Suddenly, the red headed protagonist came their way. "Brave heroes!" she proclaimed. "We seek thy help to destroy the evil dragon and it´s master that is destroying our city! Will you help us?... please~" she said as she seductively caressed Morty´s face.

"Oohhhh geez" Stuttered Morty.

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Don´t worry my lady! I will rip the heart out of this dragon and give it to you as a prize!" said Morty in a confident voice.

The redhead blushed in excitement.

"Not if i kill it first!" said Jamie smug like. She prepared a powerful arrow to hit the belly of the beast (because as we all know, a dragon´s weak spot is his belly.) but as the arrow was shot, full of force and magic, scales appeared in his stomach. "You can't get a heads up on me Jamie!" Morty cried. "I-Im gonna defeat the dragon myself!" Morty put his hands together and formed a magic circle and from there it rose up 100 sharp swords wich he threw at the dragon. Its scales seemed to disappear. It seems Morty was controlling it.

"Now Morty that's no fun! You can't defeat it so easily!" said Jamie. She focused on the dark mage riding the dragon and made him create a magic shield. The swords crashed into it furiously, breaking the shield but not completely destroying it. The evil mage then created a portal from which came out a army of small but menacing looking bug soldiers with winds. They flew towards Morty to attack him.

"Are you trying to kill me Jamie? I thought you were on my side!"

"Well it's no fun being on your side it'd be too easy! I'd think it'd be cooler if we had a battle of the imagination! That would be more fun!" Jamie said as she pointed an arrow towards Morty in a threatening manner.

Morty frowned at Jamie but then smiled smugly as he blew fire from his mouth burning up all the little bug creatures that flew in his direction. Jamie tried to make them fly in different direction in order to reach Morty and sting him with their small swords. Morty was surrounded.

"Ow it hurts!" he cried as he was stung. He quickly made his body charge up with light and created a massive explosion that send Jamie flying through the air and destroying all the bugs that were hurting him. Jamie fell her face flat on the ground and broke her nose.

"Why Morty why?" she cried in pain.

"You betrayed me first! Now pay for the consequences!" He cried as he pointed his sword at her.

"You wanna get dirty? Fine. I´ll get dirty" Jamie said fiercely as she spat blood on the floor and changed their surroundings. They were now in a arena filled with civilians cheering for them. In the distance, the redhead was captivated and chained. "You will have your fair maiden you vermin. IF, you defeat me in a battle of magic!" Said Jamie triumphantly as she fixed her nose and overall face with magic.

Morty spinned the sword in his hand confidently and pointed it at her.

"You're on!" Chanted Jamie. And from a magic circle rose life sized humanoid chess piece knights, pawns, bishops and a complete army of the rest of the chess pieces. Morty on the other hand summoned checker pieces that were also life size but had cat like faces and buff strong legs. This was a very epic battle between friends indeed.

Meanwhile, In the real world, Rick was wondering around Blitz and Chips with a bucket full of tickets he had won from playing roy. He got bored of being by himself and came across the area were Jamie and Morty were having their fictional battle. There was quite a crowd surrounding the "Your reality game" booth. Rick pushed people aside to see what was the big commotion and saw Jamie´s and Morty´s epic battle. They were having a blast and this stinged Rick deeply. He didn't quite know why. All he knew is that he wanted to ruin their fun. And he knew just how to do it.


	6. Chapter 6: Neon Sanchez Evangelion

**Chapter 6**

 **Neon Sanchez Evangelion**

"This is the best day of my life!" Thought Summer as she was having dinner with her celebrity crush Bustin Jieber. She was wearing a dress made of gold and nothing less than the biggest and shiniest jewels.

They clinked glasses. "Summer. I have an important question to ask you." said the celebrity with a harmonial voice.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Summer in attencipation. Staring dreamingly into his eyes.

"Summer… will you…" but before he could finish, something strange happened. He burped loudly and his mouth opened as wide as a shark; eating himself in a disturbing transformation by flipping his skin inside out and enlarging himself with exploding balls of puss. He screamed in agony and Summer screamed hysterically as she woke up from her virtual dream and ran away.

"Oh my god why? WHY?!" she cried hysterically. Since she ran away so quickly she didn't realise rick was sharing the same space as she was; being the one responsible for that horrible nightmare.

He took his helmet off and laughed triumphantly. "Oh boy that was an awesome testrun! I can't wait to see all the horrible monstrosities im gonna create in Morty´s and… _Jamie´s_ dream." he said grumpily.

"Now sir" Said the caretaker for the attraction. "I know I allowed you to get into the young lady´s dream but I really dont think it's a good idea you disturb the experience for the other young k…" before he could finish, Rick took out a sack full of schmeckles and presented them in front of the caretaker. Greedingly, he stared at the sack and took it cautiously. "Have fun with your experience sir."

"Yeah yeah whatever" said Rick dismissively as he stared at Jamie and Morty´s screen. They were both having a delicious feast with the most beautiful food that one could ever gaze upon (since it was anime looking). It was filled with delicious meats, potatoes, fresh vegetables and a sweet strawberry shortcake in the center wich jamie was happily eating as Morty was being massaged my the beautiful redhead knight. "So anime eh? I can play that game too. Now what was that old one I watched once… oh yeah I remember it. Get ready for a world of pain you little shits!" said Rick as he put the helmet on.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Morty were taking a break from fighting and celebrating a draw happily with the guild members.

"This cake is so fucking good Morty you need to try some it's the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Nah maybe later Jamie. I'm having a good massage here... oooohhhh yeah baby right there"

"Welp suit yourself!" Was the last thing Jamie said as the entire world went black. Everything that was surrounding them had suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? What happened? Where's our world Jamie?" asked Morty demandingly.

"Hey don't look at me I'm not doing this! Maybe our time ran out?" said Jamie, confused.

The world then transformed into chaos around them. They look around and it seems they are in a big city. A bunch of giant monsters are stomping the city and attacking. These monsters look like…

"Are those…. Angels?" Jamie asks confused

"What are angels?"

"They´re monster creatures from a really popular anime… Exengelien. I told you to get into anime Morty but I certainly didn't think you would watch this on your own…"  
"I´m not doing any of this!" He says as the ground shakes and he falls to the ground.

"If you're not doing it then who is?"

"Morty! Jamie! What on earth are you two doing here? You have to pilot the Exe´s and destroy those angels! The entire city evacuated and you´re not in headquarters still."

They looked up and saw to their surprise, Summer! But she looked like she was in her mid 20´s and wearing much different clothes from when what they left home to go to the arcade.

"Summer? What are you talking about? W-what the hell is going on?" startled Morty

"You Know damn well what is going on!" Summer shouted. "Dad is waiting for you both to pilot the Exes. Come on!" Summer grabbed Morty´s arm and dragged him into the closest building as Jamie followed along. They went down an elevator shaft and were suddenly found in this underground organisation with people running around in panic. "And that's pretty much what the anime is about Morty. From what it seems we're fucked!"

"Oh geez! This all feels really scary Jamie! What are we gonna do! We gotta get these helmet off! HEY! GAME MANAGER! L-LET US OUT OF HERE THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" but there was no response. None at all. The game manager was payed big bucks from Rick to keep the simulation going until he got bored.

"We´ll just have to try and go with the flow. Maybe the simulation will stop once we kill the angels!" Exclaimed Jamie

"Ohhh geez Jamie! I-I dont wanna fight those monsters! I´m scared!"

"There's too many of them! There's no way we're gonna be able to kill all of these! It's gonna be the end of humanity!" Exclaimed one of the scientists.

"Don't be fools. We have a secret weapon! We knew this time would come eventually!" said a man wearing a dark cape. He was sitting down with his hands joined together flat, covering his mouth in a thinking position. Once he saw Morty and Jamie being dragged in by Summer he slowly got up and stared down at Morty. He didn't say a word but Morty couldn't help feeling really depressed and vulnerable all of a sudden.

"D-dad?" he said Meekly.

"Get in the robot Morty," said Jerry coldly. Two strong men came and grabbed a hold of Morty. Dragging him out of the room.

Morty felt despair as he understood he would have to kill those terrifying monsters outside. The world him and Jamie made was out of control. He had no idea what was going on but he felt like he could really get hurt from all of this. "NO! DAD! SUMMER! DON'T MAKE ME DO IT! NOOOO!" He screamed as the doors were shut loudly.

Jamie looked up at Jerry, feeling a tad bit uneasy. If the story was going to go according to the anime she would be representing one of two of the main girls. One who would fight the Exes, and the other…

"Follow me Jamie. Your time has come to fulfill your purpose."

" _Oh fuck me."_ Thought Jamie to herself.

…

Meanwhile, Morty was being transported to pilot one of the giant robots. When all of a sudden, the guards that were handling Morty suddenly attacked Summer.

"Ohhh geeez!"

She fought both of them. It was difficult but she managed to knock both of them off. She burped satisfactorily. "Yeah whatchu think about that biiiiiiitch!" She exclaimed, looking at Morty and remembering her composure she grabbed his arm and started to run. A bunch of evil henchmen started following them and with a simple gun, Summer ran and kept shooting all the men that went after them.

Morty was compelled and confused but kept running. "W-what? Why are be being attacked by dad´s men?"

"They're not dad's men Morty they're spies! They want to kill you because they think our plan for remodeling the world is evil! But it's not Morty it's great! We´re gonna destroy everyone on the planet and form a new beginning Morty!" she laughed as she ran.

Morty felt that something was off from the way that Summer usually spoke. He was starting to get suspicious. Summer then got shot in the liver but eventually got to kill the last man that was following them. "Son of a… and right in the liver too! Man you really do feel pain in this world. Listen Morty! You gotta pilot that robot Morty! You gotta become one with the robot and kill all those fucking angels so we can start a new world Morty!"

"But… but this doesn't make any sense! I don't understand what the fuck is going on!"

"You think anyone does Morty? Even the creator himself doesn't know what the fuck this show is about!"

"Show? Wait wait hang on a second…. Rick? Is that you?" Exclaimed Morty in awe. "What the hell Rick why did you ruin me and Jamie´s fun!"

"Jamie Jamie Jamie. You sound like a desperate lost puppy Morty!" he said as he transformed back into Rick "That little bitch has been ruining everything since she showed up! All you ever do is spend time with that girl! Stop being such an ass kisser Morty! Y-y-you're so pathetic on how you can't spend a single second disconnected from her. We used to be the only friends we had in this world Morty! It was Rick and Morty remember that?! Not Jamie and Morty! And I'm gonna get my fun in getting rid of her in this fantasy space for things to go back the way they used to be!"

"Woah woah WOAH hang on a minute Rick. are you JEALOUS of Jamie? He. hehe. HAHAHA!" he laughed much to Rick´s annoyance. "Oh man I cant believe this!" Before he could say anything more, Rick used his memory cutter on him and pushed him into a tube that was behind him, sucking him up and into the Exe gundam

…

Meanwhile, Jamie and Jerry where in a room where this gigantic doll on a cross with a spear pierced deeply in its chest stood before them.

"You will become one and make the world be re*burp*born." explained Jerry.

"Yeah I don't think so Rick, you're gonna have to fight me for me to get inside that thing." She stared and him definitely.

"Well I gotta say, you're smarter than you look kid," said Rick as he slowly transformed back into his usual self.

"Give us back the control of our world Rick you're ruining me and Morty's fun…"

This made Rick furious. "THAT'S IT I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT!" He then transformed into this gigantic lizard monster. Breaking the roof and making everything fall into shambles. Jamie started to fall but she took this chance that Rick was emotionally unstable and transformed into a giant gorilla before she got wounded from her fall. Rick grew his arms to be as thick as the gorilla and tackled Jamie

"I'm ruining your fun?!" said Rick angrily "I just wanted to play some fucking R *burp*oy with my nephew you little shit! But ever since you've showed up Morty has been doing nothing but kissing your ass all the time! We can't even go on an adventure anymore without you tagging along!"

Jamie rolled her eyes, grabbed Rick´s neck and threw him to the ground breaking several buildings "Love is a healthy condition Rick but Jealousy is a disease!" She squeezed his throat but Rick resisted, blowing fire through his mouth to the air.

"Oh save me with your poetic preachy shit!" He poked her eyes and broke free.

"OWW!"

He then started to charge his breath to hit her with a laser. But before he could hit her Jamie blocked with one of the building that she transformed into a shield. "It's not preachy Rick It´s true! You´re being immaturely in denial about your feelings and resorting to violence! You show so much confidence you´re terrified your nephew won't want to be by your side! I'm not taking him away from you! Be honest about your feelings!... aren't you gonna run out of breath?!"

Rick stopped firing his laser and instead brought many angels to attack Jamie from behind. The amount was abundant. No matter how hard Jamie kept fighting the angels they kept stacking and overwhelming her. Angry, Rick used every fiber in his being to defeat her. He was feeling satisfied as he got his revenge but before Jamie could faint from suffocation from the angels the giant lizard received a high voltage electric shock from power cables that were ripped off.

"YEAH HOW YOU LIKE THAT BITCH!?" Screamed Morty loudly from the top of his lungs. The angels disappeared and there Jamie transformed back into her original form and Morty grabbed her with the Exe. "Jamie are you okay?" he asked as everything slowly went dark.

The world Rick created fell apart. Jamie opened her eyes slowly. "Morty…. You´re okay!" She coughed. "Morty… I don't think I'll be able to make it…"

"No… JAMIE!"

"Morty… remember who you are…. Remember…" And she fainted

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Morty screamed.

After a moment of silence, and some tears from the audience watching the simulation, the manager had a change of heart and turned off the simulation waking Morty, Jamie, and Rick up.

"Welp that was fun! We should play this again sometime!" said Jamie

"Aww geez Jamie you really gave me a scare there. For a second I thought you were actually dead! You´re so dramatic!" He chuckled.

"This game was so fucking rigged! There's no way that you were able to beat me!" remarked Rick stubbornly.

Morty looked at Jamie with a frown. Jamie raised an eyebrow to Rick. "But I gotta say old man. You have good taste! Exengelien is old but definitely a classic! Never would have taken you for an otaku!" She hit his arm friendlingly.

"Don´t group me in with your weird loser club Jamie. It was the one show that I knew it's no big fu*burp*king deal. Anyways, Let's go find Summer and head home. There´s some shit that I still wanna work on today…"

"Sure Rick," said Jamie as they grabbed their hovering scooters and went on the look for Summer. There was a crowd of applause coming from the group of spectators of the show. "Hey Morty?"

"Yeah?"

"Going out with you guys is fun and all but I´m gonna have to pass for awhile"

"Awww why? We have so much fun together"

"Yeah that's true but… these adventures are too cool for me anyways," she winked at Rick who rolled her eyes at her and passed them both. "Less talking, more searching ya losers," said Rick as he secretly smiled a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ricklantis Mixup(Lost Ep)

**Chapter 7**

 **The Ricklantis Mixup (Lost Episode)**

After a month of spending more time with his nephew, Rick started to be a little nicer to Jamie. She didn't go on adventures as often but instead spent time with Morty in the real world. Going to the movies, playing video games and helping Morty with his studies when his grandpa was too busy to teach him. The entire family saw Morty as an idiot but the truth was that with some help, he was just as capable of learning as any other kid. Sure he´d mix things up sometimes but he was not as stupid as everyone thought. I mean, he was Rick´s assistant for a reason more than just camouflage.

One day in school, their history teacher had assigned the class a project to do an essay on lost civilizations. They could pick any of their choosing. Jessica was at the front of the class talking to Brad. Morty stared at her longingly and sighed. This caught Jamie´s attention.

"Ask her to be your partner before someone already picks her out Morty!" Whispered Jamie.

"I c-can´t Jamie! What if she rejects me? I don´t think I´ll be able to handle that!"

"Just relax! You have to ask her out sometime! This is the perfect practice opportunity!"  
"Y-you're right. Okay. here i go…" but as Morty finally gathered the courage to ask her, it was already too late.  
"So I need you to get all of this work done for me by friday baby. I can't do my part. You know how bad I am with science."  
"This is… history class Brad."  
"Whatever. I still need to train for the big game that's coming up. I know you understand. Anyways, I'll see you at the cafeteria." and so brad left without even letting Jessica reply. She sighed and picked up her things to leave class. Morty looked at Jamie in defeat. She stared at him. Stone faced. "Did I fucking stutter Morty? You wanna get with this girl or not?"

"But Jamie, s-she alrrrr-eady has a partner! I can't ask her now!"  
"I don't care Morty! You go there and tell her that Brad is just being a dickhead and if you worked together the project would be easier!"  
"You know I´m not smart enough for that! And besides…"  
"So Jamie and Morty. You two will be working together I presume?" Said the teacher politely. He presented the class with his hand. "As you can see, everyone picked their partner and left already and you two are the only ones left." Jamie gave a big sigh. "Guess we´re working together on another project again Morty. Yes Mr. Fishstick, me and Morty will work together."

"Excellent!" He said and walked away.

"Aw geez Jamie. Sorry you have to put up with me for another project. I bet your tired of working with me so many times…" He frowned and looked down to his feet.

"Nonsense Morty. That's not true at all. I´m just looking out for you dude. You´ve been doing a lot better in school since the start of this semester!"  
"Aww geez. Thanks Jamie."

"Not at all man. I´m here for you" Says Jamie and gives Morty a fistbump

…

Later that day, Jamie and Morty leave the bus in front of Morty´s house. Rick is as usual working on the garage.

"That's a great idea Morty! We should definitely ask your grandpa!"  
"Ask me what, brats?" replied Rick as he turned around to face them.

"Oh hey Rick! Me and Jamie have this class project that we have to do on lost civilizations so we thought it'd be cool if, you know, you could take us to the secret location of the lost city of atlantis? We´d get an A for sure since we'd be the only ones to uncover its secrets!"  
"Atlantis is just a fairy tail M*burp*orty it never existed." Jamie and Morty frowned in disappointment and sighed. Rick looked at their disappointed faces and grunted.

"In this dimension anyways. I-I could probably count a few dimensions were atlantis really was a thriving city ahead of this time." the children beamed in excitement and high fived each other. "It would be a good place to test out my new invention too." He scavenged a box on his shelf and gave two little devices that looked like a fish's gills. "What's this?" asked Morty as he attempted to put them on his neck. Rick quickly took them off his hands "Careful you idiot! They´re artificial fish gills can´t you tell? If you put them on on dry land you would´ve started choking from the lack of water you dingus!"  
"Oh. Sorry Rick I didn't know!" Says Morty as Rick sighed tiredly.

"Whatever. If you want to go then we can go at night after dinner. Right now I'm busy. You two can go do your little school work or whatever and wait until then."

"At night huh? Can I sleep over at your place, Morty?"

"Sure Jamie no problem. You can sleep with my sister I´m sure she won't mind"  
"I doubt any of you will get any sleep tonight," Murmured Rick.  
"Sorry what did you say Rick?" Asked Jamie.  
"Nothing. Nothing…"

…

"Alright. Are you nerds set and ready?" Asked Rick.  
"We sure are! This is gonna be so cool. We´re actually going to the city of atlantis!" said Jamie excitedly.

"Thanks for modifying our phones to be 100% waterproof Rick! We can record, take pictures and write with this!" Said Morty.

"Alright then let's do this shit!" said Rick as he inhaled his breath. He opened a portal and the three of them jumped in.

As soon as they felt the water on their skin, the gang put their artificial gills on their necks and they started to breathe the water. The place they arrived at was beautiful! The gravity worked differently for them for they were standing on a concrete ground even under water. It was the middle of a street! The water around them felt of a different kind. It was water but at the same time it was not. It was something in between that could be breathed by both land people and sea animals. (but the gang didn't know this yet). Around them there were various carriages pushed by gigantic sea horses being driven on the streets. The building looked like they were made of a mixture of materials such as porcelain, shells, gold and silver. The architecture of the city looked like an aquatic version of new york. But it had a touch of unique culture as well since the shapes of these were so unique. The residents of atlantis were incredibly varied. They had mermaids and merman but they also had fish people and even humanoid blue skinned people with white eye and gigantic thin ears that the gang have never seen before.

"This is amazing! It's so beautiful here!" said Jamie enthusiastically. The atlanteans looked at the new visitors in concern and whispered among themselves. The trio noticed this and Jamie took it among herself to do something about it. "People of atlantis! Salutations! We come in peace!" Rick facepalmed and grunted at this.

An atlantean in uniform approached the trio. "Travelers, Please come with me"

"I´m the boss of my own self, I´m not going anywhere!" said Rick

A couple of guards came with tridents who seemed to be shooting sparks out of the tips

"I´m afraid we´re gonna have to insist, sir."  
"Rick! D-don't cause any trouble for us! L-let's just do what they say!" Said Morty in fear.  
"We don't plan to hurt you… for now," said the guard rather casually. "But all visitors of our land must go passed the king´s approval since we don't usually get them and since we don't have good experience with them."

Morty was terrified that Rick would make a scene and start to run but he… didn't? Usually when he's faced with authority he fights it but he calmly said "Fine" and got up on the carriage.

"What do you think they will do to us?" whispered Morty to Jamie nervously.

"I don´t know. But things seem oddly really calm at the moment. Let's just go with the flow and hope for the best."

They traveled from the center of the town to the castle where the royalty resided. While they traveled they saw the beautiful scenery of the city. They varied from all sorts of shops, parks and houses with really interesting architecture. Some of the buildings seemed to stack one on top of the other but maintained its elegance and grace. Many of the houses had this carefree vibe to them. They seemed like someone could easily go inside them. It seems like the atlanteans really trusted each other. The people had mixed reactions to the trio. Some looked with curiosity. Some with distrust. Others with disgust.

When they arrived they went inside the castle followed by the guards. When they arrived in the throne room, they were met with the king of atlantis. A beautiful young looking man with grey eyes that stared down upon Rick. He gave him a polite smile "Rick Sanchez. It is so good to see you again."

Rick made a duck face and replied. "What? I´ve never seen you before buddy. I´ve never been here before."  
The king tilted his head confused for a moment but then softened his expression remembering something. "Ah yes. You seemed like you were intoxicated when you first arrived here 10 years ago. You helped us a lot with introducing us to new technology and the creation of Wair. Our city has grown significantly if you are able to recall at all…"  
"You´ve been here before Rick? I thought you´ve never been to atlantis before!" said Morty in surprise.

"It's definitely a possibility Morty. I mean I do tend to do a lot of drunk science every once in awhile. But if I've really been here before and helped you with technology, why the fuck is everyone been treating us so sternly huh? I thought atlanteans were suppose to be kind, peaceful people… and what the hell is wair?"  
"Where did you get that idea from?" asked Jamie  
"I read it in a mythological magazine." replied rick casually.

"Well to answer your question, we have unfortunately been visited by some rather evil visitors to our land. Since we've opened atlantis to all kinds of species to live here thanks to the invention of wair, which is a mixture between water and air…." the gang was surprised and interested when he said this. Jamie interrupted him. "Wait a sec, a mixture between water and air?" the king signed from being rudely interrupted. "Yes. that is how you, he sea creatures and my species are able to breathe all under the same city." Jamie and Morty looked at eachother. Beaming. They grabbed their artificial gills and took them off and took a nice, deep breath. "It feels like water but i can breathe! This is amazing" Rick shrugged disappointedly and took off his gills as well. "Welp. one invention tops the other i guess. I really would be the only human possible to invent something like that…"

The king cleared his throat. "Anyways, as i was saying, many species have discovered our advanced city and moved in here harmoniously. Fish people have never had a society to call their home before so it has really made many quite content. But unfortunately it has made the discovery of our country by humans a lot easier too. They have come here in search for knowledge and an exchange of culture but they lied to us and kidnapped my wife who is the diamond queen of our country."  
"Diamond queen?" asked Jamie curiously. Taking notes

"Yes little one. Our ancestors, the first atlanteans, carry a special kind of diamond colored blood in their veins. So do I. But the women are the ones that carry the special enlightened diamond blood, that protects our kingdom from any attacks and maintain the giant bubble sphere that keeps our country floating in the ocean. We have sent warriors to go after the humans but to no avail. Perhaps you can help us."  
"Ohhh geez Rick. It seems like they could really use our help!" said Morty  
"I don't do charity work for free bud!" replied Rick as he took a sip from his xxx.

"Rick that's so rude! Where's your sense of heroism?" asked Jamie.  
"I don't recall ever calling myself a hero JAMIE, I'm more of an antihero if anything. I don't work without profit or pleasure…"  
"You didn't charge us anything when you helped evolve our country…" said the king as his long ears fell down.

"I was DRUNK! That's another story entirely"  
"Kind king," began Morty. "Could you maybe let us stay in your mansion for a bit of time so we could take a look at the city and learn more about its history and culture? I know humans have had the same lie to you before but we truly and honestly came to your city to learn from you. I know it's hard to trust again but you have trusted Rick before right? I'm his grandson Morty and she's my best friend Jamie. We will help you get your wife back in exchange for shelter."

The king looked at Morty with calmness. It seemed like he was thinking thoughtfully.

"That isn't good enough Morty! I demand to get at least some atlantean gold from this gu...OW!" Jamie had stepped on Rick´s foot and looked at him sternly. He stared back at him annoyed.

The king snapped his fingers and called a guard over and whispered something in his ear. The guard quickly ran off and brought him a sack of gold of medium size. "If you are able to find my wife back, this gold and housing in my castle will be yours. I will pay you half now to accommodate your journey and half later. Please. Do you accept?"

The children beamed in excitement for adventure and they both looked back at Rick expecting a positive reply. He looked at the children, rolled his eyes and said: "Alright fine. But if your mom gives me crap about you missing school Morty, it's on you."

The kids cheered. "Don't worry Rick it´ll be fine. Maybe we could even get it done before the weekend ends!" giggled Jamie. 


	8. Chapter 8: Controversies and Preparation

**Chapter 8**

 **The Ricklantis Mixup: Controversies and Preparation  
**

The mayor created an announcement for the whole city to hear. The image of him talking was projecting in the walls of the giant sphere that contained the city. "Citizens of Atlantis. I present to you these young travelers from above who have come in visit of our city. Now I know that they might seem suspicious after the last land people that have come here but rest assured that I have seen through them myself and discovered they are indeed trustworthy! So please, meet them with kindness and hospitality if you see them in town, for they will embark on a journey tomorrow to recover the diamond queen! May the stars shine over you all." And with that he ended the transmission.

"It is getting dark," said the King. "I recommend you sleep in a tavern tonight. I recommend 'Mermaid´s tail' since it's not too expensive. You can then go to the boat port first thing in the morning to rise to the surface. I can have my chofer take you there."

"Thank you your majesty. That's very kind of you!" said Jamie.

"It'd be even kinder if he let us sleep in the palace," murmured Rick under his breath. Morty made sure to step on his foot for that remark. Rick howled and growled at morty who gave him a stern look.

The guard that picked up the gang from the center of the city accompanied them to the carriage. "Just because our king is putting his trust in you doesn't mean everyone in the city will," said the policemen to the gang. "I just hope that you don't betray his trust and the faith many of our citizens will put in you. We are a peaceful people but we are not stupid. When the humans first arrived here, we were also suspicious but most of us put our faith in our king. With what happened I am guessing many will not be easily trusting this time around."

Rick, Jamie and Morty were listening carefully. Jamie and Morty´s expressions were of concern but Rick seemed indifferent. Morty could tell what he was thinking. Rick was the most dangerous AND hated man in the universe. A couple of sketchy looks from the citizens wouldn't faze him.

"We´re gonna do our best to give the best possible impression of the people here. It's all we can do," replied Jamie.

"That is wise young lady. That is wise."

…

When they arrived at the tavern, the cheerful conversations quickly went into silence as the trio went inside the pub part of it. They were met with the gaze of various colorful residents of atlantis. Some respectful but curious, others darkly. The pub owner was a plumb blue atlantean woman with turquoise colored cheeks. She greeted the gang warmly. "Welcome to our humble establishment, travelers. Would you like to have dinner and a room tonight?"  
"Yes please ma'am!" said Jamie excitedly.  
"Good!" replied the owner. "Please go to the backroom behind the stairs to get your key with my husband and be seated. I will attend you shortly." Jamie looked over to the backroom. There was a skinny atlantean with a green moustache in front of a desk staring back at them. He didn't have a friendly look on his face. She noticed that Rick was staring back at him with a not so friendly expression himself. She wanted to stop him but it was too late.  
"What are you staring at, punk?"  
The man said nothing. He just narrowed his eyes and looked at his wife who Jamie noticed shook her head softly. People in the pub where looking back and forth between the owner and Rick. Morty intervened by walking in between the him and those staring.

"Hey Rick, you look really tired you should sit down and look at the menu! Me and Jamie will grab a key!" he grabbed the sack of coins from his jacket and pushed him to sit down at a table. He eventually stopped staring at the man and took a seat. The atlantean also stopped staring and looked down on his desk, reading a newspaper.

The people inside the pub went back to their normal chit chatter and the children approached the mustached man. He mumbled "that will be 50 gold for the food and accommodations."

Morty looked at the sack of money the king gave them. It was half of their money! Plus, outside it said that food and accomodation for a night was 5 gold per person. He was charging more then 3 times the normal amount!

Morty pointed this out and the man replied by saying "That's for the sea folk. Not for you _humans_. If you don't pay I will have to ask you to leave."

Morty looked at Jamie for guidance. "Don't worry sir. We will pay up," Jamie said, grabbing the money bag from morty who whispered "He's totally ripping us off Jamie! Are you sure we should just comply?"

"We don't have much of a choice Morty. Even if we leave it's getting dark and the king did say this was one of the better cheap places. Even if we manage to find somewhere else before sundown all our earnings could be gone!... here you go sir. Thank you kindly for letting us stay in your establishment." the mustached atlantean eyed her suspiciously and grunted in response.

The kids went back at their seats and Rick asked "So... Did seaweed-stache over there say anything? I don't think we should go on this quest after all. These people here probably will cut our heads off in our sleep regardless of what their king says."

"I don't think they will Rick," said Jaime affirmingly. "They have every reason to be suspicious of us, after what happened with their queen. We're their last hope too. We can't just leave! The king and his people are counting on us!"

"Yeah R-Rick. Jamie's right you know? And we still need to write our paper! These people seem really kind! I'm sure if we save their queen they will trust us more!"

"Why can't I just leave you guys here and you two figure this out on your own?" Complained Rick.

"We need adult supervision! Besides, you're the one who knows how to use the portal gun in case of emergency not us! You'll have fun Rick trust me!" Reassured Jamie.

"Here it is; tonight's special!" the owner said happily, carrying trays of food over to them. "Silver slug with a side of Seaweed salad packed with kelp, wakame and dulse. I hope you enjoy lovelies. Eat plenty now for you have a long, harsh journey ahead of you tomorrow!" She left and the three heroes stared at their meals a little disgusted.

"There's no way in hell I'm eating this gunk! Where's the fish, man? I thought this was supposed to be Atlantis!" The fishmen looked at Rick with shock and disgust

"RICK!" yelled Jamie and Morty in unison.

"What is going on here?" said the mustached Atlantean who came close from hearing the yelling. "Surely there is nothing wrong with the food my lovely wife prepared is there? She's one of the best cooks of the island!"

"They can't eat fish here! Some of the people ARE fish! That would be cannibalism!" Morty whispered at Rick. Jamie then quickly cut a piece of the slug and slurped it down her throat.

"Not at all sir! The food is delicious! And don't worry about my companion. Where we come from, when we're overwhelmed with emotion sometimes we say the opposite of what we really want to say out of nervousness is all!" she chuckled nervously.

"Hmmm… I see. Well, hope you enjoy your meal in that case," he said as he walked back to his little desk under the stairs. The mood went back to calm as the trio sat down.

"Rick I know this is hard for you but you need to start being a bit friendlier!" Jamie said sternly. Looking him dead in the eyes and cutting another piece of the giant silver slug, putting it in her mouth and chewing it. "Try some. Its slimy yet satisfying. Like sushi." she said with a deadpan expression.

Rick and Morty both make a duck face and looked at eachother. They both caved in and tried the food. It was Just as Jamie said. It was easy to chew and had a really good taste. The salad was delicious as well. For awhile the ambience was nice and cozy as the night fell. The fishmen and the Atlanteans drank meeringly and played music coming from some really interesting wind and chord instruments made of materials the gang had never seen before. Eventually the gang was feeling tired enough so they went upstairs to go to sleep. When they opened the door, they were greeted with a nice little old school tavern room made wood. It seemed really cozy but there was one problem: there were only two beds.

"There's is no fucking way I'm sleeping on the floor. Shitty old geezer ripped us off!"

Jamie sighed. "Well I guess you never see a lot of hotel rooms with three beds. it's usually one or two."

Rick didn't seem to pay much attention to this since he climbed into one of the beds and said "You figured it out. I'm gonna go ahead and crash."

There was an awkward uncomfortable silence between Jamie and Morty as they stared at each other and looked away.

"Please Jamie, go right ahead. I'll just get more blankets from the wardrobe and sleep on the floor."

"Oh no Morty I couldn't possibly. Please. You sleep on the bed."

"Jamie. You're a girl. And I don't mean that in some sort of feminist way or whatever. You're also my friend and I want you to be comfortable"

"Awww shucks Morty. I'd feel bad if I left you sleeping on the floor though. Tell you what, Let's both sleep together on the bed. That way we're both equally uncomfortable."

Morty blushed. He'd never slept in the same room with a girl before, let alone in the same bed. He didn't see Jamie in that light but she was still a girl so he couldn't help his teenage imagination run wild. He hesitantly agreed.

"It might be a little weird but it's ok. I trust you Morty." Jamie smiled at him.

"Y-yeah. Me too. To you."

They both took off their shoes and lied down in bed together. Needless to say, Morty didn't get that much sleep that night.

…

The crew got up early in the morning. They called in a chariot to take them to the boat port. It was a beautiful place at the very top of the island. It was a market full of different kinds of shops selling inventions, foods and materials for the boats, which were coated with a plastic bubble like substance which according to one of the merchants was to let you breathe in the boat when it took off to the surface. These weren't any ordinary boats. These boats could swim underwater! There was a lot of shouting and running around packing things for the trip close to the biggest boat in the island. A man surrounded by bodyguards came close to the trio. It was the king!

"My dear friends. This picture will help you find my wife. Please bring her back safe. Captain Gartax here will be taking you to the surface." He introduced a tall, silver fishman who had a kind gentle smile, besides his appearance. "May the stars watch other us and in your search for the diamond queen."

Jamie and Morty nodded. "Thank you for having us on your ship! Mister… Gartax sir!" said Morty.

After the preparations were done, the gang climbed aboard. The King, along with various curious looking atlantean citizens, went inside a safe tower, protected by steel, gold and an unbreakable glass to see our heroes off. A powered up engine inside the boat started to roar as it started to charge with power and pressure. The trio were told to hang on tightly as after a countdown, the boat charged and was shot like a bullet towards the sky. It teleported briefly from the inside of Atlantis to the outside in the fast ocean. The citizens cheered as our heroes where on their way to the surface world to rescue the diamond queen.


	9. Quick Update

Hello everyone! thank you so much for reading my Rick and Morty fanstory so far! I hope you are enjoying the adventures I´m making the gang go through! just wanted to say a quick word that i have a youtube channel called AdaraTheShallot where you can see all kinds of videos about geeky and pop culture stuff including Rick and Morty! I also have a twitter AdaraTheShallot so you can follow me and get updated of new chapters and overall things im working on! I would really appreciate all your support so i do encourage you all to reach out to me and give me all your feedback,thoughts, opinions and complaints here on the website or on the social media. I´m not sure when the next chapter will be out but the more you comment, the faster it is I´ll write it! That will be all for now!  
Thanks,

Adara


End file.
